


Drowning

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Maybe - Freeform, Somewhere, lance is there..., mayyybeeeee, tags amiright?, this story may have three meanings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: He was drowning.





	Drowning

He was drowning.

 

The waves had been stronger than he had expected, had pulled him in and pulled him under within seconds. He fought against the currents, trying to reach the surface, but the water kept him under and there was no escape. His limbs grew tired, burning with exhaustion. He felt his eyes burning from tears as he held his breath a bit too long. His body begged for oxygen, but he couldn’t get it. Not this deep under.

 

His body was stuck in place, only moving with the ocean’s movements. His body swept away to the deep unknowns, far out—too far for anyone to even notice. His lungs were burning. What part of his body _wasn’t_?

 

And then he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Letting out all the air in his lungs, Keith struggled desperately against the phantom claws of the ocean holding him in place. He breathed in and water entered him—water, not oxygen. What was going on? What was breathing? In—water came in—out, water. There was only _water_. He clawed at his throat at a last ditch effort to get himself to _breathe_.

 

It didn’t work. Black dots riddled his vision as it became blurry. His toes and fingers felt numb. Could he even move them anymore? He couldn’t tell. They were twitching, right? That was twitching, right? Oh…No, that was just the water moving his body along to somewhere unknown.

 

How long was he going to remain conscious? He should be blacking out—dying, even—right now. But he was still wide awake, though with blurry vision and burning lungs. He wasn’t a fish—he couldn’t breathe under water. He was drowning—he was _dying_.

 

And then he began to feel detached from his body. The pain was still there, somewhere in the edges of his mind. But now he was floating, he was feeling more free than he ever felt in his entire life. The burning sensation felt more calming, more enticing. Did he _want_ to die? Isn’t that what this was? Keith felt like he was letting go. He felt like he was done—that this was it. He was as good as gone. All breath left his lungs, only water cycled between his desperate breaths. There was no hope for oxygen out here, all alone.

 

He could almost feel his body floating, except it really wasn’t. He was still deep down in the ocean, separated from anyone that could have helped him. It felt surreal. Had his life amounted to this? Here he was, eighteen and drowning. Eighteen and dying. He had just finished high school, was about to enter college, and here he was at the beach—in the ocean, _drowning_. If he could laugh, he probably would. But since he had no breath nor the energy to, all he could do was stare out into the emptiness around him, letting the water embrace him and drag him further down into the ocean’s depths.

 

He could feel his life fading, could feel the very moment his body was about to give in. Not too long, now. He didn’t have much time to live. This was it.

 

He was going to close his eyes, just let go peacefully without struggling—because struggling wasn’t going to help him, he had already tried—but something caught his eye. It probably shouldn’t have because it was so very similar to the very thing that was drowning him—so very _blue_. However, it was different. It was the ocean, but it was also life itself. Glittery and full of life. Curious and warm. He wanted to reach out for it—to embrace it—but his arms wouldn’t move.

 

Blue peered into his eyes. Something scaly flashed behind. Something human, something not. What was this? Was he imagining things now that he was close to death?

 

And then blue embraced him (everything was warm and comforting all of a sudden—was this what death felt like?) and everything went black.


End file.
